General-purpose pointing devices, such as the well-known mouse, have been widely adopted as a supplement to keyboards in the user interfaces of computers. One type of prior art mouse has been equipped with a tactile feedback area to provide a virtual graphic display to blind users. Another features an actuator that provides a variable resistance to motion of the mouse. More complex and expensive systems that employ multi-dimensional or proportional feedback have also been proposed. None of the prior art approaches, however, has been widely adopted to provide an optimum general-purpose pointing device with tactile feedback for use with graphical user interfaces.